Spring Princess, Winter Prince
by Mel Barry
Summary: Sakura is a happy, cheerful spring faerie, while Syaoran is a cold, cruel winter faerie and intents to stay that way. Then strange things begin to happen and five faeries must venture into the realm of the humans. But once a human, always a human...
1. Cold Meeting

Spring Princess, Winter Prince

Chapter I- Cold Meeting

by: Mel

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. This story was purely for entertainment.

She tumbled off her leaf spreading her enormous, transparent wings just in time to catch herself from falling on the ground. She gently lowered herself to the cold ground which quickly warmed beneath her feet, rapidly blinking her large eyes, banishing sleep. She yawned, stretched, waving her transparent, glimmering pink wings a little, and proceeded to look around. She always loved to wake earlier than the rest of her people, enjoying herself in the stillness before spring. As much as she loved her spring, her season, she also loved the stillness and icy beauty of winter, the way its quietness seemed to envelop her in its cold embrace. Sakura shivered slightly, she didn't think she would ever get used to the cold that accompanied winter.

She stretched out her wings. They were the size of her body, glistening with pearly pink light. Her whole body, wings included, were encased in a soft pink glow. She stretched out her wings as far as they would go and lifted gracefully from the ground. She flew around for a while, enjoying her solitude. 

Suddenly she saw a movement of the still frozen ground. She tucked her wings together and dived lower for a better look. On the ground Sakura saw a boy, about her age with extremely pale blue-white skin that had a silverish tint. He also had a pair of wings, but they were blue and with a harsh, icy look, in contrast to Sakura's soft fluorescent pink wings. 

She landed gently on the ground. "Warm awakenings, spring greetings," this was the typical spring faerie greeting. She held out a small, slender hand toward the boy, a radiant smile on her face. The boy only stared coldly at her, his amber eyes icy as winter. 

Sakura didn't falter a moment. "Hi! I'm Spring Princess Sakura." This was said without a trace of superiority, it just was. "Who are you?" The boy just gave her a cold look, not responding.

"Well, what's the matter?" Sakura asked, concern showing on her face. She was not used to this kind of behavior. She always seemed to make friends wherever she went. Sakura extended her hand out further. "Don't you know a proper greeting?" she said before flashing another bright grin.

The leaves were starting to rustle around them. The spring faeries were starting to awaken. Sakura looked expectantly at the boy for an answer. Instead, the boy gave her a piercing look before finally speaking. "My name is Xiao Lang, Dong Xiao Lang."

Sakura gave a little gasp and her hand dropped slightly. The boy was a winter faerie!

The boy seemed to know what she was thinking because the next thing he said was, "And you should know that winter and spring faeries don't communicate." With that, he flicked his wings and flew off.

Sakura stood still thinking. 'A real winter faerie! Wow! I always wanted to meet one. But he was so…so…cold. I wonder if all winter faeries are like that? If they are, no wonder the others don't want to communicate with them. How could anything last for every long without happiness and warmth?' Just then a shout broke into her thoughts. "Sakura!! Sakura!!" It was her friend Tomoyo. Sakura happily abandoned her thoughts and flew to join her friend.

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone! Just so you know, this is my very first fanfic so it might not be that good, but please review it. The first chapter is kind of short, but the next one will be longer. I like the Chinese spelling of Syaoran's name so I'm using it in here. Also, Dong means winter in Chinese. Does anyone know spring in japanese? I also like spelling fairie "faerie." It just looks cooler.

Please review!

~ Mel ~


	2. Green Tear

Spring Princess, Winter Prince

Chapter II -Green Tear

by: Mel

E-mail: LightofFaeries@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS, end of story.

Everything was harsh and sharply etched and…cold. Xiao Lang felt much better now that he was in his rooms with their familiar ceilings lined with needle-like icicles and hard, frozen floors. He ran a hand over his bedpost, letting the icy coldness seep through his fingers. He breathed a sigh that he didn't know he was holding. Why did he feel so strange all of a sudden? It was the spring faerie, it had to be. His mother always said that spring faeries were no good. They were so happy and cheerful. What was the point, when everything would eventually die? What was there to rejoice about? It was much better to freeze everything and preserve it forever in ice. Syaoran shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the faerie's glowing face and bright smile. It was no use. Her imagine popped up every time he relaxed. No female faerie he had ever met had looked like her. No one had her spirit, her smile, her atmosphere. Syaoran sighed again, he couldn't believe he was thinking those thoughts. What was wrong with him?

Sakura had been busy. There were so many flowers to awaken and so blades of grass to renew. But she loved it. With her friend Tomoyo, they danced from flower to flower, shouting greetings when meeting other faeries. It was a joyous occasion, the first day of spring.

Standing upon a new green leaf and helping a new flower bloom, Sakura laughed gaily as Tomoyo accidentally tumbled into a newly opened flower. Tomoyo emerged, covered with pollen, a funny expression on her face. Sakura just laughed harder. Tomoyo rose in the air and shook herself furiously, her purple wings almost invisible, until the pollen finally fell off her. They floated gently about as Tomoyo finally alighted on a wilted, brown blade of grass, causing it to turn green and stand up taller.

When Sakura finally stopped laughing, Tomoyo said, "Come on, don't you want to do our tree yet?"

"Oh, of course!" Trees were for the Grown faeries, but this spring, Sakura and Tomoyo had fully seen twelve springs and were therefore allowed to work on a tree. But only one tree, Sakura's father had said and had given them one of the smaller ones. He hadn't wanted them tiring too soon.

Sakura and Tomoyo had been ecstatic. Now they flew toward the tree, the grass beneath them turning green as they passed.

"I wonder what it'll be like?" Tomoyo said.

"Touya—" Sakura's older and only brother "—said that it's very much like awakening a flower." Touya had also said that he didn't know why Sakura was all excited about nothing, but Tomoyo didn't need to know that.

Finally they arrived. Sakura and Tomoyo's first real tree. It loomed tall and imposing above them. It's bare branches seeming to touch the sky. Sakura's wings were a blur as she flew upward, eager to start, before Tomoyo's voiced floated up to her. "Remember what your father said. We should start at the roots and work our way up, that way it gives the tree a chance to warm up before it's leaves start wanting attention."

Sakura flew back down, but more slowly. "Yes, you're right. But Touya says the leaves are so much more fun."

"Well, if we hurry, we can spend most of our time on the leaves."

Soon, two pink and purple blurs circle the tree, winding their way up to the branches. They stopped at the very first fork in the wood.

"Now for the fun part!" Sakura said with a grin, barely containing her excitement. "Here, you start on that side of the tree and I'll start on this side."

Tomoyo nodded before flying off to do her side.

Sakura stared at one of the bare branches, then flew up to it. She thrust both her hands forward, cupped them together, and drew them back towards her. Slowly, almost reluctantly, a green leaf grew out of the branch. Sakura smiled happily. Her very first leaf. 

Sakura repeated the leaf-calling gesture and a new leaf sprang forward, this time with much more enthusiasm. Sakura's smile widened. Soon she was hurdling through the air, causing leaves to explode forth on branches. 

After awhile, she stopped and hung in the air, her gossamer wings trembling slightly as she rested. Suddenly, something sparkled at the corner of her eye. Sakura spun around, catching another glimpse of the sparkle but unable to find it's source. Sakura flew closer.

Parting leaves gently, Sakura gasped as she saw, nestled in a leaf, a beautiful green diamond, the size of her palm. She picked it up gently, then turned around and called for Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo was by her side instantly. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Sakura replied, then held out the green diamond toward Tomoyo. "Look at this, isn't is so pretty?"

"Wow! It's a Green Tear!" Tomoyo cried. "Mama told me about them. Sometimes, extremely rarely, a tree will give a Green Tear. No one knows why, but the Green Tear itself is said to be powerful in healing and transformation, whatever that's suppose to mean when everyone here is happy the way they are. Sakura, I think you should keep this a secret. If word gets around, some people may do whatever they can to get it. Mama didn't want to tell me the stories about what some people did to get one, but I begged her." Tomoyo shuddered. "I wish hadn't."

Sakura looked wide-eyed at Tomoyo. "But who would be mean enough to do such things?"

"Not mean, evil." Tomoyo shook her head. Even though Sakura was the same age as her, she was so innocent. Tomoyo knew that Sakura could never imagine anyone wanting to hurt or harm anyone else. She was so trusting.

Sakura looked down at the jewel in her hand. "Do you want to have it? I don't think I want to keep it."

Tomoyo shook her head again. "Because you were the one who found it, you are now the owner. Green Tears are found by certain people for a certain reason. Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry! The best I can do is help you."

Sakura nodded slowly, the sun sliding off her honey-brown locks. "That's okay Tomoyo. I understand. And I'm really glad you're here to help me."

Tomoyo smiled, though a little sadly, "Come on, we better finish this tree and hurry back. The ball will start at green-dark. We better get ready soon."

Sakura perked up at the mention of the Spring Welcome Ball. It was held on the first night of every Spring and everyone attended. Sakura loved the atmosphere of festivity in the air and the creative dresses faeries wore every spring. It was a great celebration. 

Sakura slipped the Green Tear into the folds of her dress. Later, when she had time, she would make a pouch to hold it in.

Tomoyo and Sakura resumed their previous task with enthusiasm again. Nothing could hold them down for long, especially not Sakura. 

After finishing and making sure every branch was full with bright, green leaves, Sakura and Tomoyo finally perched on a leaf themselves, resting.

"That was really fun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I agree! To bad we have to wait 'til next spring to do another," Tomoyo sighed.

Sakura was silent for a moment, then whispered something to the tree that Tomoyo couldn't hear. The tree swayed as if in agreement. Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you and may you live long."

Sakura then turned to a confused Tomoyo, and smiled mischievously "Hold on!" was all she said before pulling out the leaf's stem. Tomoyo barely had time to gasp as they plummeted to the ground. Suddenly the wind caught them and they floated about like a shuttlecock.

When they finally landed, both Sakura and Tomoyo agreed that it was extremely fun.

"Why don't we do it again?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo shook her head, "Remember? Your father said we had to be at the palace by sunset and the sun is already starting to set. We're already late."

Sakura sighed, "I guess you're right." And they flew off.

Author's Note: Well, this is the second chapter. Did you like it? Didja? PLEASE ReViEw!!!!!! It means a lot to me and I write faster when more people review. So please review!

Thanks to Kawaiicat, Sakura^Silver, Chihiro, Animefairy, and Magicalnight7716 for reviewing! Thanks sooo much you guys!

To Chihiro: What is "neopets"? I got the spelling for faerie a long time ago in a book I read and I've been spelling it that way every since (I heard that was the original spelling for fairy).

~ Mel ~


	3. The Guests and the Festival

Spring Princess, Winter Prince

Chapter III -The Guests and the Festival

by: Mel

E-mail: LightofFaeries@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS. Story only for entertainment use.

Sakura and Tomoyo flew as fast as they could, their wings almost invisible as they rushed forward. As the last rays of the sun lit the sky, they finally saw a glimpse of the palace. It was hidden in a magnificent tree with teardrop leaves. A transparent, domed, white crystal staircase spiraled around the tree until it reached the castle. Sakura and Tomoyo landed at the foot of the staircase. Practically running up the staircase, they finally reached the castle, panting to a stop. The castle glowed golden in the dawn and shone rose-pink in the sunset. It had been built with the finest silver dewdrops, harvested at the moment of formation, like the facets of a gem.

Finally, Sakura and Tomoyo emerged from beneath the transparent dome. The air before them sparkled as if filled with tiny silver stars and Spring King Fujitaka materialized before them. Tomoyo and Sakura bowed. Tomoyo's a deep bow, bending from the waist, petitioner to sovereign. Sakura's a slight bow, just the dipping of her head, royalty to royalty. Fujitaka inclined his head slightly to the left and Sakura and Tomoyo unbent.

"Spring greetings Father," Sakura said, throwing her arms about him, smiling happily.

"Spring greetings, Daughter," he smiled softly in return. "How was your first tree? Was it all you had hoped for?"

For a split second, a shadow flitted across Sakura's face as she thought about the Green Tear. Tomoyo had told her to keep it a secret but Sakura always found it hard to keep anything from her father. Sakura smiled to cover up her lapse, "It was great! I could really feel the tree awakening. Grass just has a very vague feeling of awakening, nothing compared to the elation of tree awakening. The tree even parted with one of her leaves so we could ride down. I can't wait 'til next Awakening!"

Fujitaka laughed. "Well, I'll make sure you get a tree the next Awakening. Now how about getting ready for the Welcome Ball. We'll be having some special guest this year."

Sakura clapped her hands together, "Really? Yea!! But why?"

"There are matters that need to be discussed," Fujitaka said, picking his words carefully.

Sakura nodded, not overly concerned. "Come on Tomoyo! Let's go get ready!" Grabbing her friend's slender purple-glowing hand, Sakura ran to the castle. Sakura and Tomoyo had three more years before they could learn how to teleport from place to place.

Xiao Lang was practicing with his ice-sword when someone knocked on his door. His sword shimmered and disappeared and Xiao Lang allowed the faerie to enter. It was his mother, her features beautiful and sharply etched, like that of a statue. Xiao Lang bowed immediately.

"Mother," he said.

Yelan, Empress of Winter, entered the room. "How goes your training, my son?" she asked, her voice full of silent and icy authority.

"Well, Mother," Xiao Lang replied, "Wall of Ice is now under my command."

"Good." Silence hung in the air for a long minute. "We will be leaving soon."

Xiao Lang was caught off-guard, "Leaving?"

"Yes, leaving. For the palace of the Spring King Fujitaka," Yelan's face betrayed no emotion.

Xiao Lang caught himself from sputtering, "We're visiting Spring faeries?!"

"Yes, for an important meeting. I expect you to be on your best behavior. We will be leaving in ten icicle rotations." With that, Empress Yelan withdrew, leaving a confused and slightly angry Xiao Lang staring at the slowly rotating icicle in his room as if it were all its fault. 

After one full icicle rotation, Xiao Lang began to get ready, putting everything he wanted in his sub-space pouch, all the while wondering what was going on. His mother disapproved of Spring Faeries. They were always so happy and cheerful and never very sensible. So why was his mother going to visit them? Questions chased through Xiao Lang head until the time came for him to leave. He stood in the center of his room, taking in everything and feeling the coldness wrap him in its embrace. He sighed, knowing that where he was going, the cold could not follow him. How Spring and Summer Faeries could live in such heat was a mystery to him.

Opening his door, Xiao Lang walked down the frozen hall, taking in the complete silence that he knew would soon vanish. Spring Faeries were noisy folk, forever laughing and singing. Xiao Lang sighed again, starting to descend the main staircase. How he was do live among such noise and not go crazy he did not know. 

Finally, he arrived out on the main platform where his mother and four sisters were waiting for him. His four sisters were the most unlikely Winter faeries Xiao Lang had ever known. They were oftentimes loud and they laughed at things that were not even funny. A crowd had gathered to see the royal family off. They stood silent and unyielding upon the cloud of which was castle was built on. Xiao Lang felt slightly reassured seeing his people before them.

Yelan raised her hands above her head and a glittering light blue shield surrounded the royal family. Xiao Lang felt a strong pull that always happened whenever he teleported. The royal family vanished.

Sakura stood in front of her crystal mirror, waiting for Tomoyo to finish adjusting her dress. With a sigh, Tomoyo leaned back, gazing at her handiwork. "You're absolutely beautiful, Princess."

Sakura blushed, "Oh stop it Tomoyo, it's the dress." 

Sakura wore a simple white dress spun from pure shimmering moonbeams. It draped pleasing over her figure, tapering at the waist and trailing on the floor. The sleeves were light and transparent, giving a floating effect. Tomoyo had strung small dew-beads in a circlet and nestled them in Sakura's honey-brown locks, letting the rest fall gently to her feet.

"Now, we're all set," Tomoyo said happily. She herself wore a dress made of pale lavender petals that overlapped each other. Her dark hair was braided into a crown around her head. 

"I'm so excited!" Sakura cried, clasping her hands together enthusiastically. "I cannot wait anymore! I wonder what's taking so long for Father to announce the Ball officially opened. Everyone is pretty much here. I wonder what he's waiting for? Let's go ask him! Come on!"

Without waiting for a reply, Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's wrist and rushed out of her room. Running to her father's room, she knocked fervently on the golden door. When no answer was forthcoming, Sakura went hunting around the castle with Tomoyo in tow. Finally, one of the royal heralds informed Sakura that her father was outside, standing on the Platform. Thanking the herald, Sakura rushed outside.

Using her wings, Sakura managed to skid to a halt in front of her father who was standing beside her brother.

"You look wonderful Sakura," he said with a smile after the ritual bows were given.

Sakura laughed, "It's all Tomoyo's work, Father." Sakura looked out from over the Platform. No leaf went unadorned. The dancing stage was a huge, beautifully cultivated flower with softly glowing petals and a center that sparkled like a multi-facetted jewel with the musicians floating to one side. Food and drinks were placed on the petals of gLanthian flowers for they were the strongest of all flowers. Dew-beads were strung everywhere along with glow-globes that cast warm golden light. Many faeries had already arrived and the air constantly sparkled with teleportation spells. Faeries who were too young or too old to teleport, emerged from the domed white stairs. 

Sakura looked at her father, "Father, when are you going to announce the Ball officially opened? The sun has almost set. Shouldn't we be starting?"

Fujitaka looked beyond Sakura, as if he was seeing something that only he could see. "We must wait for our guests."

"Our guests? Who are they?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You will see," was her father's only answer.

They stood silent for some moments. Then the air before them twinkled and winked dark blue. Sakura stepped back in surprise.

"Hoe?"

Two figures materialized out from amidst the sparkling dark blue atmosphere. One was an adult faerie with midnight black hair pulled back into a long ponytail. He stood towering over Sakura and yet his eyes twinkled kindly down at her. His wings were short, only half his body-size. A boy faerie, perhaps around Sakura's age, stood next to him. He was about half the adult faerie's size, yet he was almost an exact duplicate of the older faerie though the older faerie's features were more rounded and softened in the boy.

Before Sakura had time to finish observing them, the air around them began to fill with even more colors.

More faeries began appearing. A girl faerie with black hair and fiery eyes; an elegant adult faerie with blue wings; four laughing faeries.

"Hoe!" Sakura cried, becoming swirly eyed. Tomoyo laughed and gripped her hand to keep her from falling.

"Stand up straight Sakura," she whispered. "You're the Spring Princess."

Sakura nodded slightly before straightening her back. Suddenly, she saw someone she recognized. Instincts born from royalty, Sakura knew she could not call out or wave. Instead, she just smiled when he looked at her, glad to know at least one of the guests. 

When Xiao Lang and his family had materialized, he found himself standing on a pure white slab, made of something he could not name. The air around him was so hideously warm that he found himself shaking before he adjusted to it. He felt someone's eyes on him and he whipped around, scowling. It was her! Xiao Lang was thrown off balance for a moment. She was beautiful in a long white dress that flowed all around her and her emerald eyes, like the gem itself, sparkled. She was smiling happily at him, absolutely radiant. Xiao Lang stared at her in disbelief. Why was she here of all faeries? Before he had time to contemplated further, a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Welcome, Rulers of all Seasons. It has been a very long time since we have all gathered together. Now, I have called us together again to discuss a matter that seriously threatens us all."

Sakura blinked. She had never heard her gentle father use that tone before. It was almost as if someone else was speaking. And the guests were from other Seasons! Sakura was so excited that she didn't hear the last sentence. She could barely keep from flying.

King Fujtaka kept talking, "I am King of Spring, Fujitaka. This is my son, Touya of Spring, my daughter, Sakura of Spring, and her friend, Tomoyo." Fujitaka gestured first to Touya, then to Sakura, and finally to Tomoyo. Sakura and Touya dipped their heads while Tomoyo bowed.

All the guests dipped their heads in return. An adult faerie spoke up, "I am the Magician of Summer, Clow Reed. This is my son, Eriol of Summer." Sakura realized they were the pair that she had seen first.

"I am Queen Yehua of Autumn. This is my daughter, Meiling of Autumn." This came from a middle-sized faerie with dark brown hair and piercing gray eyes. She had then pointed to a girl faerie with black hair and ruby red eyes. Sakura thought, 'Yea! Another girl faerie. Perhaps she'll be friends with Tomoyo and me.'

Finally, a tall, imposing yet elegant faerie spoke. Her black hair was swept back in an elaborate headdress and her brown eyes seemed to bore into Sakura. "I am of Winter, Empress Yelan. These are my four daughters, Feimei, Fanran, Fuutie, and Shiefa, all of Winter. This is my son, Xiao Lang of Winter."

Fujitaka nodded once the introductions were over. "Let us discuss everything after our Festival. Every Awakening, all Spring Faeries gather here to celebrate. Once the moon is past its zenith, the ball begins inside the castle. You are welcomed to join though Spring may not be your Season." Fujitaka then turned to the avidly listening Spring Faeries that had gather below the Platform, spread his wings, and lifted off the Platform. "Let the Festivities begin!"

Sakura was laughing as she whirled and twirled. She was the center of attention on the dance floor. She was the only one who had survived the fast and lively music and was still dancing. She wasn't known as "Swift Star" for nothing.

Xiao Lang was off in the shadow's watching with distaste the laughing and utterly uncomposed faeries. His eyes traveled to the dance floor. The faerie, who he now knew as Sakura, was the only one dancing and all the faeries around her clapped to the beat of the music.

He had never approved of dancing yet he found himself entranced by her graceful movements. The dance finally ended, but he was still watching her. 

Sakura felt someone's eyes on her and she turned around. Her eyes met deep amber ones. It was Xiao Lang, from Winter. He had been off the side every since the festival had started. Sakura felt bad that not everyone was enjoying the celebration.

Without thinking, Sakura ran up to him and dragged him onto the dance floor as the musicians struck up another lively tune. Xiao Lang was too startled to respond. Laughing, Sakura led him around the dance floor. Other faeries had joined in the new dance.

Xiao Lang found himself stumbling. He couldn't remember a time that he had ever danced. Seeing this, Sakura switched her steps to simpler ones so he could catch up. He looked wonderingly at her. Sakura just smiled, her bright green eyes twinkling.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long. It's all my school's fault. I have so much homework that I go to bed at 12:00 with my parents yelling at me for going to bed so late, hehe ^_^' Even though now it's break, I STILL got two projects due. But it's still break so I got this chapter out (even though the chapter may seen a bit rushed). Thank you all SOOO much for reviewing, they made me keep typing when I was tired and just wanted to procrastinate this chapter. Anyway, please review! And some feedback or suggestions would also be appreciated.

A note about Festival: I've decided to split the celebration into two halves, the Festival and the Midnight Ball. The Festival is more unorganized and free than the ball. For the dances in the festival (like the one that Sakura and Syaoran danced to) picture olden village dances where everything is fast and there is a lot of clapping and jumping and laughing. The Ball is much more organized. Picture a king's ball, where all the ladies and gentlemen are decked out in glittering finery. There is no jumping or clapping. Pretty much all the dances are slow (it's really hard to move fast with a dress that's laden down with jewels and such).

Anyway, Sakura and Syaoran have finally officially met!! hehe, took me long enough. Again, I'm really sorry about the delay! And please review!

Thank you to Jesus Freak (refer to review in Resounding Ripples) for the names of Syaoran's sisters.

Thank yous to kawaiicat, SweetCard, Sakura, Trisscar Swordmaid, Ashley Li, Faoiltiama, blue demon160, firery, azurite angel, Spectro Chan (I'm really touched that you read this to your little cousin as a bed time story. That's so cute!), soph, shimi-mouse, and Danielle Ngo.


End file.
